


[SA] Ever After

by Masakidotcom



Series: 日曜六时 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Aiba Masaki
Series: 日曜六时 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835296





	[SA] Ever After

[SA] Ever After-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[SA] Ever After](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_a22e662)

[《日曜六时》 ](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_a1a90a3)番外一 ，后来的SA。  


末子前篇[《Gorgeous Hell》](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_a26806a)

  


**[SA] Ever After  
**

  


  


他从梦中惊醒。

梦里他走了很长的路，放学回家的街道被无限拉长，橘红色的太阳像颗没有温度的球在他前方，他不得不奔跑起来，因为一旦停下脚步，那太阳便沉落下去。

不要落下。

可是他跑不动了。

像是被逼到了极限，疲惫得无法看清面前的路，一脚踩空朝着地面倒下的时候，相叶雅纪惊醒过来。

听见自己剧烈的呼吸声，听见有人轻轻敲了敲门。

他稍稍撑起身子，看到穿着棉质T恤和家居裤的樱井翔站在他的卧室门口，手指关节还停留在门框上，微微垂目望着他。

“我可以进来吗？”

樱井翔问。

五六点钟，天蒙蒙亮，春季满是草木生长生涩气味的凉风，透过半开的窗子滑入室内。

他深呼吸几次，点了点头。

樱井翔过来了。

坐在床边，手轻轻拍抚他的脊背，另一只手撑在他身体的另一侧，微微低头，注视着他的脸。

他抬起手，将手掌覆在脸上，过了几秒，放下来，抬眼看樱井翔。

“抱歉……我吵醒你了？”

他问，勉强自己笑一笑，樱井翔抬手，在他脸颊上捏了一把，捏不出多少肉，表情变得更忧虑了。

“没有，我这个时候，总是会醒一次的。”

他回答说。

“想去客厅倒杯水，经过你房间的时候听见你的声音好像不太对。”

昏暗里樱井翔握住他的手。

“梦见什么了？”

相叶闭了一会儿眼睛，樱井翔搭在他后背上的掌心温暖，此刻安安静静地覆在他的后颈，拇指一动一动，拨弄他的发尾。

“梦见自己摔倒了，然后就醒了，没什么。”

相叶回答说，动了动，樱井翔体贴地放手，他看着樱井翔的眼睛。

“喝完水再去睡一会儿吧，翔酱，现在还早。”

他说着完全坐起身子。

樱井翔拉住他。

“你呢？”

他问相叶，眉头微微皱了皱，很短的一瞬间。

“我睡够了。”

相叶沉默了一下，笑着回答。

他凑过去，试图亲一下樱井翔的脸，被樱井翔躲开了。

他心底一闷，樱井翔没注意到，他忙着踢掉拖鞋上了相叶的床，将相叶从背后抱住，又倒回枕头里。

“你房间的灯亮到凌晨四点，现在是五点半。”

相叶想动，樱井翔偏偏不让，室外的凉风吹进来，显得身后的人暖得过分，他闻到浴室里洗发水的味道，樱井翔的房间里熏香的香味，还有某种说不清楚的，名为樱井翔的气息。

心底又不闷了，无奈起来，那无奈是甜的。

“相叶君，你需要再睡一会儿。”

樱井翔的语气，严肃然而温和。

相叶嘴角弯了弯，拍拍他的手臂。

“可是我真的已经不困了，樱井君。”

他转了个身，面对着樱井翔，手指抚一抚樱井翔的眼尾，将刚才被对方闪躲开了的那个吻，重新吻在他的脸上。

“要睡的话，在这里睡也可以哦。”

他舒展了身体。

“我可以陪翔酱躺着。”

樱井翔表情里的忧虑分毫未减，相叶只好一点点亲吻过去。

吻掉眉梢上一点担心，和唇角处的一点忧愁。

哪怕只是暂且。

“还可以给翔酱讲故事。”

相叶的手，搭在樱井翔的腰上，扯过被子，盖住对方。

“从前有座山……”

樱井翔叹口气，伸手握住相叶的手，窝在胸口，侧躺着闭上眼睛。

“睡到一张床上，真的不行吗？”

他问。

“……不行哦。”

相叶沉默了几秒，回答。

“那样翔酱也别想睡觉了，真的不行。”

樱井翔没坚持，只是一笑。

“我本来就不想和你躺在一起只是睡觉啊。”

他故意曲解了相叶的意思。

相叶在他腰上掐了一把。

樱井翔哼唧了一声，闭着眼睛将相叶另一只手也捉过来，都团在胸口。

在樱井翔的呼吸声里，相叶静静地看着窗外的天光渐渐明亮。

这是他最熟悉的过程，过去的很多年里，陪他等天亮的沉睡的情人有不同的脸，唯独那逐渐漫散开来的光，总是一模一样。

他没想过有一天，他的身边还会出现樱井翔。

一个月前的清晨，接到了曾经在自己这里借宿过的少年们的电话，得知他们的老师，自己的昔日恋人一声不响辞职搬家跑到了自己所在的城市甚至是自己的门外时，相叶有点愣。

门外开车门关车门的声音一响，他心底一紧，莫名其妙就挂了电话跑过去，站在窗口，只看到邻居匆匆忙忙下车匆匆忙忙回去拿了个文件又匆匆忙忙开走的一系列过程。

他笑，觉得自己太不镇定，刚刚转身，门铃一响。

打开门，是樱井翔。

单手插在西裤口袋里，帅气得不得了的樱井翔看着他微微笑。

眼睛弯弯，没人能把带着点试探的戏谑表情，展现出樱井翔这样的温柔。

“我刚刚看见你站在窗口了。”

樱井翔说。

“……啊，嗯。”

相叶踩着毛绒拖鞋抓了抓运动裤下的腿，他觉得有点痒，还有点紧张，心砰砰跳得每一声一清二楚。

他最终抓了抓自己的头发，又看一眼樱井翔。

这一回注意到，樱井翔的手指，按完门铃放下来之后，好像也蜷着，好像也紧张。

他忍不住伸手去碰，上面薄薄一层汗。

樱井翔低着头，任由相叶捏着他的手指头。他忽然反手握住相叶的手，一点点靠过去。

相叶脑子里一片空白，看着樱井翔靠过来，忽然被拽了一把手臂，朝着樱井翔的方向倒过去了。

……什么啊，这纯爱漫画般的场景，他在心底想。

樱井翔将手掌贴上相叶头发乱乱的后脑，将那没什么肉的脸颊在自己肩上靠好，牢牢地拥抱住了，这才有勇气说接下来的话。

“我辞职了，相叶。”

“……刚刚润君和Nino打电话过来说过了。”

“嗯，所以你也知道——”

“翔酱，你不用——”

“等等，等等，相叶，听我说完。”

樱井翔的声音太温和。相叶雅纪不甘心，也只能闭嘴，等他说完。

“我回去好好想过了，接下来的话，或许有你不喜欢听的部分，但都是我的真心话。”

我可能不喜欢，可你还是要讲不是吗？

相叶有点想笑，为樱井翔这个坦率的脾气和孩子气的体贴。

他默默地听着。

“我原本觉得，如果这辈子不会再遇到你了，那也就算了，你或许在某个地方活得很好，我就也可以在某个地方活得很简单。这样子，不枉费我们那时候分手。”

相叶忽然思考起他们当年的不辞而别到底算不算是分手。

“可是既然再遇到了，我们……有机会再试一次。为了这个机会，转换工作和环境，在我看来是很小的代价。”

樱井翔的语气很认真，可每个句子的句尾都是软的，像是沾了点糖浆，在心底落下一道道闪亮的弧线。

“这就是我这段时间思考的结论，如果，只要……你也愿意的话。”

樱井翔说，松开拥抱相叶的手臂，看着相叶。

“……试什么？”

沉默了一会儿，相叶说。

“一起生活。”

樱井翔回答。

“试多久？”

相叶雅纪望着他，有些紧张地。

他也不知道自己为什么这么无措。

心明明是静的，在听到樱井翔的这些话之后，可说出口的样子实在不好看，毛躁又期待得过分，像是个小孩子了。

果然樱井翔望着他笑了，抬手去抚他的耳朵，特别亲密地，用手掌拍拍他一侧的脸颊，再换到另一边，拍拍另一侧。

“说永远的话，相叶君也不会相信吧。”

他抿了抿嘴唇，眼睛弯弯的。

相叶嗯了一声，他对那种东西本能地没有实感。

“那就今天啊。”

樱井翔回答。

相叶睁大眼睛望他。

“每一个今天，连起来，就试这么久。”

相叶他想说他对这类情话其实也没什么实感，可终究还是没说。

其实他也不知道他想要什么样的回答，好像也没有比这更好的了。

每一个今天连起来的一生。

好像很动人。

“先进来吧。”

相叶说，完全拉开门，往樱井翔身后望了一眼，“你的行李呢？”

樱井翔站在门口换鞋。

“待会儿我去货运公司取。”

相叶失笑，“所以你是先一个人就这样跑来了？”

樱井翔嗯了一声。

“想先来见你。”

说得若无其事，理所当然。

“我去厨房给你倒杯咖啡。”

相叶雅纪说，他脸颊有点发热。

端着两个马克杯出来的时候，他看到西装革履潇洒帅气的樱井翔，在Nyan酱面前蹲着。

清晨的阳光透过落地窗掉在地毯上，明亮亮的一片，在那片光亮里，樱井翔用手指扫了扫兔子头顶软绵绵的绒毛，撅着嘴轻声说了一句。

“你好呀，今后，请多多关照。”

相叶觉得自己心的边角都融化了。

他没出声，只是看着樱井翔。

他觉得这个清晨真好。

喝完咖啡吃完早餐，相叶打电话去给助理，告诉他自己最近不去办公室，有非得找他不可的事情再发邮件联络。樱井翔靠在流理台旁边看他打电话，从后面过去环住他的腰。

“立派的相叶先生。”

他笑。

“只是有钱而已。”

相叶挂了电话转过身，面对树袋熊似的樱井翔还是有点不知所措，樱井翔听了他的话大笑起来。

相叶被他笑得有点恼火。

“去拿你的行李，樱井先生。”

他说，樱井翔忽然心虚地眨了眨眼睛。

“没告诉你一件事。”

他站直了身子。

相叶看着他。

樱井翔艰难地开口。

“我的行李……有一点多。”

三个小时后，相叶看着堆满半个车库的樱井翔的个人物品沉默。

樱井翔在他身后打转。

“你会因为这个就不想要我了吗？”

他忐忑地问。

相叶雅纪立即点头。

樱井翔把他拽过来用力咬他嘴唇。

“喂。”

相叶笑了，他安抚地舔一舔樱井翔的下唇，可能做得有点过头。

因为樱井翔的手在他身后收紧了，掌心贴着脊柱抚动，明明不是敏感的部分，却因为是面前的人的触碰，轻易碰开了开关。

“待会儿……带你参观一下我的卧室。”

相叶雅纪说，“在你的卧室没有收拾出来之前，欢迎住在——”

樱井翔眼神期待，相叶翘起一边嘴角。

“楼上的琴房。”

他残忍残酷地说。

后来相叶忙活了快一星期才和樱井翔一起解决了那堆积如山的行李，重建生活秩序，已经是在小半个月以后。

他帮樱井翔收拾出了一间卧室，一半的书柜，一半的储藏间，一半的车库，他们去商场挑床品，樱井翔忽然停下脚步低声问他。

“我不去住客房行不行？”

相叶摇头，“不行的，翔酱。”

他没说为什么，好在樱井翔也没有追问。

他是不想说，虽然知道樱井翔总有一天会发现。

樱井翔并不急，相叶觉得那是因为他觉得他们有很多时间。

他觉得樱井翔觉得的并没有错。

一个月后樱井翔很顺利地拿到了新工作，他去入职那天，相叶雅纪在车库里倒腾了整整一个上午，丢掉了杂物，清洗地板，把自己的车挪到车道旁边的那一块，将待会儿能直接就开进来的位置留给樱井翔。

那人的车之前一直停在路边，看起来无依无靠。

现在不一样。

整理完了他回室内拿了瓶冰水，走出来找了个地方坐着喝，到初夏了，路两旁和前院里的叶子鲜绿油亮，他觉得惬意且充满成就感，舒展了一下，看着那一块空白发呆。

这片空白有什么意义吗？他漫无边际地想着，樱井翔正好回来了。

他看着车在车道入口漂亮地转了个弯，樱井翔从挡风玻璃后面对自己笑，然后开了上来。

那笑容很像他十九岁的时候，露出一整排上牙，不知道在得意什么地得意着，眼睛闪亮，抬抬下巴，对着他招手，整个人伸展着，背后是一大片青空。

“喂——相叶——”

相叶雅纪恍了恍神，樱井翔的车从他面前开过去，进到车库里。

恰恰好地填满了那片空白。

“你在笑什么？”

下车的时候樱井翔看了他一眼。

相叶雅纪摇摇头。

“欢迎回来。”

他说。

樱井翔把路上顺路买的食物一纸袋抱在怀里，牵了他的手往回走。

“嗯。”

樱井翔点点头，又露出那可爱的笑容来。

“我回来了。”

有一天晚上他把当时的心情说给樱井翔听。

——感觉就像是我的生活也就此被填满了一样。

樱井翔沉默了一会儿。

——原来相叶君在想被填满的事情啊。

  


[Sakuraiba](https://www.evernote.com/l/AWEoqWboO1dChr9l0yj8jJHsGjl541cPz88)

他转过身，手探过去。

那你也一样。

我也可以……这样。

可他依然会失眠。

这一回是在夏日末尾，晴朗的星夜，他睁着眼睛直到天亮，意识到一个新的周期开始了。

他睡不着。

于是第二次樱井翔再提出要废除客房这种东西的存在时，相叶雅纪再次拒绝了他。

这一次没有隐瞒地将理由也说出来了。

那样翔酱也会睡不好的。

相叶雅纪说。

没关系。

樱井翔坚持。

三番两次的争论之后他们吵起来。

樱井翔的焦虑担心在相叶雅纪那里找不到出口，相叶雅纪的心意也不被樱井翔领会，两个人争执不下，话越说越重。

“就算翔酱在，也帮不了我。”

他说的是实话，他已经习惯了，不想樱井翔把这件事情太放在心上。

“重点不在于我帮不帮的了你，我想在你身边。”

樱井翔的语速不受控制地快起来。

“我是为了——”

相叶感到一阵焦躁。

“不，不用说是为我好。”

樱井翔将笔记本往桌上重重一丢，他努力克制着，用力呼吸。

“你只是不信任我而已。”

他转开头去，吸了吸鼻子。

“是不是？相叶雅纪，你只是——”

他没能说下去。

相叶雅纪低下头，看着自己面前的沙发靠垫，也不知道能看出什么，他觉得眼眶发痛，气得头晕，却又那么清醒。

“翔。”

他慢慢地，慢慢地说道。

“你能告诉我，你希望让我信任你什么吗？”

潜台词无比清晰。

他不想去看樱井翔脸上的表情，也不得不看，他们不是小孩子了，可这副大人的冷静，让人觉得累。

他不想再说下去，理智告诉他，再说下去，就要真的挑开那个没必要的伤口了。

樱井翔不说话，垂着头，嘴唇紧抿着。

相叶起身，去给Nyan酱喂食，然后回到卧室里，关上了门。

他听见樱井翔起身出了门，再抬头又是黄昏。

找来小药片吞下去，洗了澡将自己裹进被子里，清晨六点醒来，听见厨房里有响动。

他抓了睡衣裹在身上，光脚走过去，没发出一点声音。

然后他看到樱井翔在做早餐。

单独就流理台上打开了的材料来说，声势浩大，色彩缤纷。

相叶雅纪静静地躲在门外，看着樱井翔笨拙地团饭团，笨拙地削苹果，被热米饭烫到手，因为苹果皮老是断掉而一脸挫败，无论如何也找不到醋和胡椒粉的位置而在厨房里转圈圈。

他想自己果然已经不气了，完全不气了。

樱井翔把电脑摆在抽纸架上，脸皱成一团，试图对照着电脑上的图片，将小香肠切成兔子形状，他将意面掰成小段，却始终得不到自己想要的长度，眉毛纠结着，嘴撅得更高。

一个烦恼的，三十四岁的樱井翔。

生疏地，但是十分认真地，在和一截小香肠较劲。

相叶走过去，从他身后抱住他。

樱井翔不动了。

“我来吧？”

脸在他后背上埋了一会儿，蹭了两下，相叶问他。

“不要。”

樱井翔躲开他试图接过小香肠的手。

相叶低声笑。

“不是做给我的吗？”

他故意问。

“是做给你的。”

樱井翔沉默一会儿，叹口气。

“昨天的事情，对不起，翔酱。”

相叶雅纪说，“我不是不相信你，只是这真的没有必要。”

他想了一会儿，虽然有点害羞，还是认真说出来了那句话。

“你在我身边的，不是吗？”

樱井翔转过身。

有点为难，他看起来很想碰碰相叶雅纪却苦于两手都有东西，思考一秒，樱井翔将未完成的小兔子香肠塞进相叶雅纪的嘴里。

“我只是……”

他终究还是笑了，看着相叶的眼睛。

“很心疼。”

他说，语气黯淡下去。

“但这又是我造成的。”

“真没办法啊，翔酱。”

相叶嚼着香肠含糊不清地说。

“会有那一天的吧，搬过来的那天。”

他别开脸不去看樱井翔。

“就……试试看。”

最后一句说得非常轻。

“你等等我吧。”

他几乎以为樱井翔没听见，直到樱井翔笑起来了。

“嗯。”

他吻吻相叶的脸颊。

“没问题的。”

“到凌晨四点也会等的哟，Baby。”

什么啊，明明不是自己说过的话，可就是要说上好多遍的得意脸。

相叶哭笑不得，愤愤地吃光了那捏成各种奇异形状的饭团。

有无数问题和纠结，从前就有，今后也是。

或许也会有无法轻松解决的那一天。

可是。

就是最普通的一个早晨，看着你有点肿肿的脸，和小声抱怨着原来米饭要先放凉我从来不知道的样子，就没来由地觉得，一切都会好起来的。

我想起来一件事情。

樱井翔突然说。

在渐亮的天光里。

他睁开眼睛，有些困倦地看着相叶雅纪，若无其事的平淡声音。

我最开始注意到你，是在我们学校的划艇赛上。

说起来我们学校为什么会有划艇赛这种奇妙的东西。

相叶笑。

樱井翔往枕头里蹭了蹭。

班级内选拔的时候，你赢了我，却傻乎乎地一看到我落水就丢了桨跳下来捞我。那里水根本不深，但你还是跳下来了。

……啊这样？

相叶是真不记得了，樱井翔这么一说，他暗自觉得自己还挺帅的。

又想到原来当年那个看起来厉害得不得了的不良优等生，他那么喜欢的那个人，原来那个时候就已经在看着他了。

他努力想起来一些。

别人被水打湿了像湿漉漉的老鼠，可樱井翔被打湿了，看起来还是和某事务所的偶像们一样闪闪发亮。

那时候我觉得你特别可爱。

樱井翔说。

又温柔又有点傻。

……翔酱，你是真心在夸我吗。

相叶问，樱井翔闭着眼睛笑。

然后你就来邀请我看兔子了。 

樱井翔的语气特别安心。

“真好啊，相叶君。”

他用这么平和的语气说出来，就好像也说出相叶心里的那句话一样。

上午的阳光下晒暖了的地毯，樱井翔和Nyan酱，并排着他和他的车，架子上放着相叶的高尔夫球具和樱井翔的滑雪装备，整整齐齐的车库。

一半的衣柜，一半的储藏室，但是卧室，的确只要一间就够了吧？

“你不知道。”

樱井翔抱住他，头埋在他肩颈，吻落在他肩上的胎记，呼吸潮湿温热，眼睫扫过去，像是鸽子翅膀的末梢。

“你不知道，雅纪，”他说，“想到还可以爱你多久，就觉得一生太短。”

“偶尔胡思乱想，想到如果还有来世，我也还是希望我们在一起的。”

他想说他知道。

他无数次察觉到同样的心情。

只要想到有限的时光里，还能给你的爱的分量，就觉得或许没必要再纠结一切细枝末节的小事。

心底像是有什么悄悄松动了。

今天晚上不如就一起睡吧。

大不了，就陪他躺着。

再大不了，把樱井翔也弄醒，做一些这样那样的事情。

晚上精神很好，也不一定总是坏事。

相叶雅纪看着闭着眼睛的樱井翔，一个人悄悄地笑了。

“我想再睡一会儿。”

他将头靠在樱井翔的肩膀上，过了一会儿，感觉到樱井翔的手掌，轻缓地拍抚着他的后背。

这动作好像妈妈，他在心底说。

可也像是老友，像是情人，像是伴侣，像是……家。

他靠得更近了一些。

我爱你，樱井翔。

他想。

我爱你。

FIN.

2016-03-02

| 431  
14

  
| 

[#SA](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA)

[#樱相](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%B1%E7%9B%B8)

评论(14)

热度(431)

  1. [](http://risinghell.lofter.com/) [_risinghell](http://risinghell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://tobey0721.lofter.com/) [最愛笑顏寶石箱-比比](http://tobey0721.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://446039846.lofter.com/) [临时锁](http://446039846.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://parafield.lofter.com/) [塞尔达的秋天](http://parafield.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://qinseyuwenjin.lofter.com/) [岚知意](http://qinseyuwenjin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://yuaihe.lofter.com/) [今天的隐墨翻身了吗.](http://yuaihe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://yonghu6299328761.lofter.com/) [用户6299328761](http://yonghu6299328761.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://xiatiansrmr.lofter.com/) [夏天SRMr](http://xiatiansrmr.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](http://xiatiansrmr.lofter.com/) [夏天SRMr](http://xiatiansrmr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://huajilun.lofter.com/) [花祭伦](http://huajilun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://lulu9033.lofter.com/) [璐璐](http://lulu9033.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://baozijiadexiaopangxie.lofter.com/) [包子家的小螃蟹](http://baozijiadexiaopangxie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://baozijiadexiaopangxie.lofter.com/) [包子家的小螃蟹](http://baozijiadexiaopangxie.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](http://lily6273.lofter.com/) [Lily](http://lily6273.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://etefroid.lofter.com/) [炎寒](http://etefroid.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) [红槐树](http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://xiyangxiadeyanw.lofter.com/) [隔壁的住户](http://xiyangxiadeyanw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://xuanerchan.lofter.com/) [三木](http://xuanerchan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://ru777.lofter.com/) [樱井家老芮](http://ru777.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://gakita.lofter.com/) [賀北](http://gakita.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/) [噗噗噗](http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://arashic-subasa.lofter.com/) [Subasa](http://arashic-subasa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://aaa87165.lofter.com/) [HL](http://aaa87165.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://midori-11.lofter.com/) [思拔成疾](http://midori-11.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://lettuse.lofter.com/) [Jayus°](http://lettuse.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://5ismytreasurenumber.lofter.com/) [松本良树_漓彻](http://5ismytreasurenumber.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://bay46.lofter.com/) [bay](http://bay46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://aaajintianbuxiangqunichengmingtianyebuxiang.lofter.com/) [啊啊啊今天不想取昵称明天也不想](http://aaajintianbuxiangqunichengmingtianyebuxiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://baofengyu440.lofter.com/) [暴风雨](http://baofengyu440.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://ia271.lofter.com/) [IあA](http://ia271.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) [Kilig](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://xiaobingwulala.lofter.com/) [寬寬是一条河](http://xiaobingwulala.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://74638845.lofter.com/) [。。。](http://74638845.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://newniuhh.lofter.com/) [大兔子爱吃鱼](http://newniuhh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://anaesthesia119.lofter.com/) [Anaesthesia](http://anaesthesia119.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://fujie465.lofter.com/) [菜菜籽](http://fujie465.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://audrey593.lofter.com/) [Audrey](http://audrey593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://blackteamacchito.lofter.com/) [SakuraiAnn](http://blackteamacchito.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://chanacute.lofter.com/) [满岛是光](http://chanacute.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://lipslove.lofter.com/) [口米](http://lipslove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://ayaka234.lofter.com/) [ayaka](http://ayaka234.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://feralwill.lofter.com/) [Feral_will](http://feralwill.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://darlinglllu.lofter.com/) [Darlinglllu](http://darlinglllu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://ineedwatermelon.lofter.com/) [少猹闰瓜](http://ineedwatermelon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://lingchenyidianershisanfen.lofter.com/) [凌晨一点二十三分](http://lingchenyidianershisanfen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://woaigintoki.lofter.com/) [閑古鳥](http://woaigintoki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://minnallen.lofter.com/) [葉子](http://minnallen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://inorikasam.lofter.com/) [Inorikasam](http://inorikasam.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://goodnight781.lofter.com/) [DreamforU](http://goodnight781.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://l7l77.lofter.com/) [Sho如春风来](http://l7l77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


End file.
